


【影日】逆光飛翔

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 9x28, M/M, 時空穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 九歲的影山曾經在空中看見一隻翱翔的巨大烏鴉，十五歲的時候看見他剛展翅的模樣。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【影日】逆光飛翔

日向睜開眼時，發現自己站在人聲鼎沸的遊樂場裡。他往旁邊跨了幾步，讓路給興沖沖奔跑著的小男孩們。  
日向摸不著頭緒的漫步在歡聲笑語的樂園中，驀地想起來這是哪。  
大約小學二年級的時候，宮城開了一間兒童遊樂園，主打闔家歡樂、郊遊必選景點成為校外教學的熱門選項。小學、中學時都被老師帶著去過幾次。後來據說開了一間規模更大、還有動物觀賞的園區後，這個兒童遊樂園逐漸沒落，直到前幾年日向回家時聽見母親閒聊似地感慨關閉的消息。  
日向不明白自己怎麼會一睜眼就站在照理來講停止營運的遊樂園裡，這聽起來簡直像上個月隊友拉著他共同欣賞的恐怖片開頭。

日向本該感到害怕，但孩子們嬉鬧笑聲、棉花糖的甜味、爆米花炸開的聲響，這一切很難讓他感到恐懼──也或許是因為他目前的人生中，還沒有出現過比把球砸到影山腦袋上更可怕的事發生。  
既然感覺不到任何令人心驚膽顫的事，那現在肯定是在作夢吧。日向信步在園區裡，發現什麼都沒發生後，更加確信自己在作夢的這件事。  
反正是在作夢，就沒有什麼飲食顧忌。天氣有些炎熱，日向買了一隻冰棒，找到一張長椅坐下。  
長椅的另一端坐著一個黑髮的小男孩，揹著一個背包，像隻落單的小貓咪蜷縮在角落，彷彿要與世界保持距離才會感到安全。

日向注意到他一直不斷瞄著自己手中的冰棒，看似嘴饞又不敢肆意妄為，讓他想起公寓門口那隻看起來黑漆漆的流浪貓也是這樣，總要等著把碗放下來閃得遠遠後，才敢開始進食。  
投餵這件事有一就有二，日向得心應手。他慢吞吞地把最後一口吃掉後看著冰棒棍，用浮誇的語氣說：「太好了！竟然是再來一根！」  
日向裝模作樣的到小攤前再買了一根，坐回長椅上嘆了一口氣，「但再吃一根就會肚子痛了，該怎麼辦？」  
注意到身旁的人有些猶豫地看著他，日向轉過頭朝他晃了晃手中的冰棒：「你願意幫我嗎？」  
「……爺爺說，不能吃別人的東西。」  
「那好吧。」日向聳肩，有些掙扎地道：「看來我只能肚子痛了……不知道爺爺有沒有說可以幫助需要幫忙的人？」  
男孩皺眉，無法反駁這句爺爺的確說過的話：「你需要幫忙嗎？」  
「嗯！」  
「那好吧，我可以幫你。」  
日向笑嘻嘻地把冰棒遞給他，「謝謝你的幫忙，現在它是你的啦。」  
「謝謝叔叔。」  
「叫哥哥！」即使28了依舊是哥哥！

看著對方小口舔著冰棒的樣子，日向突然想起還沒問他的名字：「我是日向，日向翔陽，你呢？」  
「影山飛雄。」  
「喔，原來是影山飛──什麼！」日向從椅子上跳下來，看著睜大雙眼看著他的小男孩，結結巴巴地重複：「影影影山！」  
「只有一個影。」影山糾正他。  
這個夢也太奇怪了吧？日向忍不住想，盯著面前比他還矮小的影山，沒想過會見到這樣的對方，「你……現在幾歲？」  
看身高應該也12歲了吧？  
「9歲。」  
可惡！這傢伙從小就這麼高啊！

日向不甘心地想著說不定只是同名同姓而已，盤查戶口似地詢問：「你爺爺的名字是？」  
「一與。」  
「你喜歡吃什麼？」  
「豬肉咖哩飯。」影山雖然覺得面前的人很奇怪，還是乖乖地回答：「加上溫泉蛋。」  
全部都對！日向不得不承認這個事實，他盯著面前九歲的影山，看久了的確能看出他長大後相似的輪廓。

「那，影山為什麼一個人在這裡？」  
「等集合時間。」影山望著廣場中央的大時鐘：「老師說三點集合。」  
日向看了眼時間，發現現在才兩點，不知道影山一個人在這邊坐了多久，「你不跟朋友一起去玩嗎？」  
日向陷入自己第一次到遊樂園時拉著朋友滿場跑，玩得不亦樂乎忘記時間，最後被老師抓回去集合的回憶時，聽見影山說：「沒有。」  
「沒有什麼？」  
影山似乎咕噥什麼，但不願解釋，開口道：「反正也不好玩。」  
「那你喜歡玩什麼？」日向看著他，下意識地給出答案：「排球？」  
「……嗯。」影山丟掉手中的冰棒棍，扭過頭問他：「你會覺得土嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「只喜歡打排球。」影山重複一遍：「很土嗎？」  
「一點都不土！」日向迅速地反駁，誇張地揮舞著雙手：「打排球超──帥的！」  
「真的嗎？」影山的表情看起來鬆動了些。  
「當然！」日向躍躍欲試地說：「你知道扣球嗎？『咚』的跳起來後，球會『咻咻』這樣到這裡，然後『啪』的一聲扣到對面的界線內，超級──帥！」

扣球。影山當然知道。看著描述得栩栩如生，彷彿球真的在手中的日向，忐忑又興奮地問：「你會打排球嗎？」  
「會！我現在可是職業球員喔！」日向驕傲地說：「不久前才剛打完總決賽！」  
影山的眼睛瞬間發光，「贏了嗎？」  
「……輸了。」想起站在球網對面，用眼神示意他失敗次數多一筆的影山，日向咬著牙不服輸地承諾：「下一次會贏的！」  
影山轉身，從鼓鼓囊囊的背包裡掏出一顆排球，期待地看著他：「要打嗎？」  
日向瞥見拿出排球後塌下的背包，在別的孩子都塞著與同伴分享的零食，影山卻只有一顆不離不棄的排球。頓了下後，笑著說：「當然！」

遊樂園自然不可能有排球場地，因此日向自然也不可能示範那麼精彩的扣球給九歲的影山看，所以他們也只是走到稍微旁邊一點的空地互相傳接球而已。  
九歲的影山有超乎這個年齡的技巧，至少在接球上十分穩健，連日向都不得不承認初三的他可能都沒有現在的影山技術好……但也只差一點點而已！  
日向看著雖然面無表情，但總能察覺到似乎開心很多的影山，突然有些好奇：「影山，你已經決定好打什麼位置了嗎？」  
「舉球員。」影山回答：「一與爺爺說這是能碰到最多球的位置。」  
日向回憶影山一開始強調舉球員的位置有多帥的時候，卻沒想到最初的答案這麼純粹。因為喜歡，所以想要碰到越多越好。  
這樣也倒是符合影山的個性，日向想。  
排球場外影山就是個簡單又好懂的人，會因為能碰到最多的球選擇舉球員的位置，會為了幫助素未謀面的日向吃掉那根冰棒。日向甚至懷疑，是不是此刻他說家裡有新賽季的錄影光碟，就能把影山騙回家。

在準備打回飛過來的球時，他聽見影山問：「舉球員很帥嗎？」  
日向沒想到從一開始見面就大聲訴說舉球員有多帥的影山會問這個問題，愣了下，接住球看向他：「你覺得不帥嗎？」  
「不知道。」影山誠實地道：「我只是想碰很多球而已。」  
「這樣啊。」日向把球拋給他，繼續剛剛中斷的一來一往：「舉球員……該怎麼說。」

他想起不管什麼方向、速度、力道，每次躍起後總會出現在掌心的球；想起影山高一時對他喊著「負責殺出一條血路的是舉球員」；想起不管是多麼嚴守的防備，總是能被他撕開一道裂縫，讓攻手逃脫展翅高飛。

「很帥哦。」日向笑著說：「雖然看起來只是傳球吧，但能『咻』一下，精準地傳到能得分的隊友手裡，像場上的支配者一樣。即使是陌生的球場也只需要幾分鐘就能適應，真的很帥！」

「咻」的一下、場上的支配者、很帥氣。  
影山想像著日向描繪的那個場景，不由自主地感到興奮起來。除了能碰到最多球外，還會成為這麼帥的人嗎？  
他一時分心沒控制好角度及力道，球沒有循著以往的弧度，反而高高的飛起。  
影山慌張地正往落球點走準備接住時，看見眼前的日向倏地一閃，如同他形容得一樣「咚」地跳起。

日向逆著光，而他落在對方的影子裡。日向高高躍起的身影在他的視界裡變得漆黑，彷彿看見張開羽翼翱翔的巨大烏鴉。  
他的血液在沸騰，感到緊張害怕又興奮，如果現在是球場的話，影山想接下來肯定是一擊強而有力又俐落的扣球。

是舉球員傳給攻手的扣球。

「你以後一定能成為這樣的人。」日向接著球落地後，把球遞給了他：「而且是我看過最帥的舉球員。」  
「你會拿到分吧。」影山脫口而出：「如果我把球傳給你，你會拿到分吧？」  
影山不擅於說出自己的請求，日向從高一時就知道這點，如同詢問課業問題時一樣，總要他戳一下才會憋出一句「請」。所以影山不會像侑前輩直接地說「我要給你托球」，而是信任日向能拿到分才願意給他。

因為他是他驕傲又單純的國王陛下。

「當然。」日向笑著朝他伸出拳頭，向他保證：「我們是最強的。」

＊

日向睜開眼睛時，感覺到自己的手指被棉製品溫柔地包覆著。  
他轉過頭，看見影山坐在床沿，拿著熱毛巾像對待藝術品般細緻地擦著他的手指，宛如自己每日的指甲護理般仔細。  
日向輕鬆又暖和躺在被窩裡，意識到影山大概已經幫他換好睡衣。他總是默不作聲卻又了然於心地給予日向所需的一切。  
日向勾勾手指頭，影山抬起頭看向他，對視片刻後，自然而然地交換了一個吻。

「影山，你突然變好高啊。」  
「你還沒醒嗎，呆子。」  
「醒了。」日向看著天花板，突然很想抱住對方：「要做嗎？」  
「你不累？」影山提醒他：「今天剛打完總決賽。」  
「累──」日向拖長聲音回答，怎麼會不累，影山是他最難纏的對手，他們對彼此瞭若指掌，讓球在對方場上落下彷彿變成永無止境的拉鋸戰，「但還是想做。」

每次總決賽後總是訂這間飯店，影山熟稔地伸手拿過床頭上的保險套和潤滑劑，低頭親吻日向的同時，寬大的手掌伸入寬鬆的睡褲裡，精準地按住日向隱隱勃起的性器。  
他揉了幾下裹在內褲底下的陰莖，用手描繪它的形狀，感覺到日向已經半勃了，「這麼興奮？」  
「影山君不也是嗎？」日向伸手拉開影山的浴袍，比他更直接地將手伸進影山的內褲裡，感受到熟悉的陰莖滾燙又堅硬地磨蹭在自己掌心，「已經這麼硬了。」

他們都很累，影山決定加快這場性事的節奏。他坐在日向腳下，一把扯掉日向的睡褲和內褲，拍了拍日向的臀部，「腿張開。」  
他們已經做過無數次，光是這樣的動作日向就懂影山想要什麼姿勢，順從地把腿跨到影山的兩側，撐開雙腿，任由勃起的陰莖、恥毛和穴口坦蕩地展露在影山眼前。  
影山打開潤滑劑，擠在手上，手指撐開許久未進入的小穴。日向一直躺在暖和的被窩裡，身體是熱的，連腸壁都溫暖得不可思議。影山一手找著他的前列腺，一隻手逗弄著日向敏感的龜頭，逼得鈴口汩汩地流出液體。

在壓到某處時，聽見日向猝不及防的悶哼聲，打算繼續擴張時，聽見日向說：「可以進來了。」  
可能還有點緊，影山比日向更清楚對方能不能進入時的狀態，但既然日向堅持他也不想破壞興致，於是提醒他：「會有點痛。」

影山準備戴上保險套時，被日向踢了一腳，他抬頭看著撐著上半身的日向，聽見他不滿地抗議：「不要帶了，我想要你直接進來。」  
「不怕麻煩？」  
「反正明天放假。」日向笑嘻嘻地說。

日向都這樣說了，影山乾脆在自己的陰莖上淋了一些潤滑劑，前後擼動擠下後，扶著它對日向說：「我要進去了。」  
「來吧！」日向欣然接受這份挑戰。

許久未被撐得這麼開的後穴努力吞吃下龜頭，吸吮著後面的柱體，彷彿在催促著它盡快深入。影山扶著日向撐起的膝蓋，緩緩地將自己插入到日向體內。  
有點痛果然就是有點痛，影山飛雄從不騙人，日向皺著眉苦哈哈地想。

「呆子，放鬆點。」  
「哪有你、說得這麼簡單！」  
球場上的拉鋸戰延伸到床上變成綿延的性事，直到察覺自己的臀部頂到影山的胯下時，才確定終於全部吃下，兩個人都鬆一口氣。

「我要動了。」影山宣告。  
「動就動、嗚！」日向的話還沒說完，被準確地戳到敏感點，後續的話斷在快感的嗚咽聲中。

影山在性事中一向是實幹派，加上累積足夠多的經驗，日向喘息的呼吸聲他都能解讀出舒不舒服的涵義。  
用力點、輕一點、快點、慢點，影山彷彿在球場上游刃有餘。  
日向的性器彈在影山的腹肌上，來回拖磨，很快弄濕了一大片。

太爽了，日向的眼角含淚，伸出手拉下影山的脖子，找到他的嘴唇與他接了一個難以喘息的吻。  
影山插得深磨得準，被連續不斷刺激的前列腺讓日向一直都在頂端飄著沒下來過，他很快射了，情不自禁地絞緊溫軟的內壁。  
影山喘了一口氣，用力抽插一陣子後，稍稍拔出來沒射得那麼深。日向敞著身體，毫無保留地接下影山的精液。

影山做得太兇了，日向抹了把臉上不知道是爽哭還是接吻時來不及嚥下的口水，抱怨：「你九歲的時候可愛多了。」  
影山正緩緩地向後退出，看著精液混著潤滑劑被緩緩帶出時，聽到這句話又迅速地頂了回去，在日向毫無防備的喘息聲中說：「你騙我。」  
「……什麼？」日向皺著眉感受著影山粗壯的性器塞在自己體內。  
「根本沒有什麼『再來一根』。」影山不滿地說：「老闆說的。」

日向不知道該先訝異原來剛才的不只是夢境，還是影山竟然還去確認冰棒的真實性，猶豫地問：「你買了幾次後發現的？」  
「……五次。」聽見日向憋不住的笑聲，發覺自己又開始硬了，影山掐著他的腰用力地撞了幾下，成功把日向的笑聲轉換成呻吟。

「都是你說的。」  
場上的支配者、最帥的舉球員，28歲的日向肆無忌憚地透露來自未來的秘密給9歲的影山飛雄，讓他盲目卻確切地踏上這條路。

「你、嗯、什麼時候發現的？」日向在綿延的快感裡問。  
「高一合宿的時候。」影山捏著日向被撞紅的臀部，皺著眉回答：「第一次不閉眼速攻、你問我『不打嗎？』的時候。」

──日向逆光飛翔的時候。

九歲的影山曾經在空中看見一隻翱翔的巨大烏鴉，十五歲的時候看見他剛展翅的模樣。  
他驀地想起那個人自我介紹時說的話。  
他說，我叫日向翔陽。

翔陽，不論是遊樂場外的太陽，或是體育室內的日光燈，他總是逆著光高高跳起，在高空毫無顧忌地飛翔。

告訴他打排球一點都不土的人、告訴他舉球員有多帥的人，此刻就在他懷中顫抖著身體。  
他們做著最親密的人才能做的事，肉貼肉、心貼心，沸騰的血液和鼓譟的心臟在此刻都不肯歇息，只能靠著更強烈的撞擊力道，才能抒發這些情緒。

「但、我有一件事、嗚、沒騙你。」日向斷斷續續地說，在瘋狂湧出的快感間喘息。  
「什麼事？」影山咬著他的耳朵，惡劣地繼續頂戳著他的敏感點，「你會拿到分？」  
「才不是。」日向在第二次被操射後，喘了幾下，拉低影山的脖頸，輕聲耳語。

──我們是最強的。

影山摟著他，忍不住笑了。


End file.
